


She thought She Knew

by MercyMoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent, F/M, First Dates, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Content, Sweet Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMoo/pseuds/MercyMoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin has always been sure about herself and knew what she wanted, but after a night spent with her latest boytoy she realises that she might have mislead herself... a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She thought She Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story posted here and it just kinda bit me in the bottom.
> 
> It starts sweetish and finishes with pure smutty goodness.
> 
> It's not beta read, and I am sorry if that upsets anyone, but if you tell me what's wrong, I will do my best to fix it up, but please be gentle.

Lydia Martin liked it rough. It was a fact she would have written on her CV, but it would not quite get her where she wanted to be. However, that did not change the fact of how sure she was about her sexual preferences.

So when a curly haired boy decided it was time to don a leather jacket, and walk around like he was the human poster child for a good fuck, it wasn't that surprising that Lydia perked up and placed a little more swagger into her hips when she walked past him.

She never really pursued him after that, she got, well, distracted, and it was an amazing distraction, just the way she liked it. Giving guys a false sense of control in the bedroom was a trait she had mastered on her third time. Therefore, when Aiden pushed her against doors, fucked her in closets or pulled her hands back as he nipped on her neck it was exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it.

Aiden faded out of her life as quickly and smoothly as she had let him enter it, she did not want a distraction anymore. In fact, she was not sure what she wanted. She wanted something more. It was on the morning she finally decided ‘more’ meant something serious, that a cute boy walked up to her and smiled down at her.

“What Isaac?” she asked, not rude but not exactly inviting either.

“Nothing Princess,” he sneered, “just coming to cash in a date you promised.” He lifted up the helmet he held in his hand, before winking at her and stating, “I'll see you at 7 tonight.”

He walked off and Lydia frowned, as she remembered the last time he asked her on a date. She smiled broadly as she nodded, Isaac Lahey should write a book on how to get a date.

* * *

 

Lydia studied her outfit in the mirror. She was not sure where she was going with Isaac, in fact, she was not sure if he was serious, and she did not want it to look like she had put in effort. The only fact she could be certain of was that she would be on a bike, so she had shimmied into a snug pair of skinny jeans. She had chosen a light silky top that was both formal and smart, and slipped on her tan leather jacket to match her heels.

The sharp twang of the doorbell brought an unintentional smile to her face. She picked up her bag and sauntered down the stairs; her mother had opened the door and was sizing Isaac up as he stood on the doormat.

“You won’t want to bring that with.” Isaac indicated at her handbag and smiling Lydia placed it on a side table and pulled her cell phone, and purse out. She pecked her mother on the cheek and walked past Isaac and down to the street where his bike stood waiting.

Lydia waited as he climbed onto the bike and steadied it, before slipping on behind him. He started the engine, they drove off, and Lydia grinned, her hands held onto his side, but she resisted the urge to wrap her arms around him.

The bike twisted through Beacon Hills and Lydia wondered where he was taking her, as they drove in the opposite direction of any of the typical hangout spots. When Isaac stopped outside the old Hale mansion, Lydia frowned.

“Not that I don’t mind the creativity Lahey, but there is nothing sexy, romantic or swoon worthy about a burnt down house.” Lydia sassed as she shimmied off the bike.

“Who said that was the aim of this date?” Isaac smirked at her, clearly enjoying the height advantage he had as she lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

“Well then I might as well go home and spend my time on something useful, pup.” Lydia countered, as she stepped close to him, causing him to bend his neck awkwardly. He chuckled; trust Lydia to find a way to use his height to his disadvantage. When she spun on her heel sauntering down the long driveway, he panicked.

“Lydia. Wait. Just come with me and if it really doesn’t tickle your fancy I will take you to a movie.” He pleaded as he ran after her.

She stopped when his hand fell on her shoulder and nodded. He took her hand and they walked towards the bike again. Isaac led her to the right, on a path that was not a path this morning, but Scott, Stiles and Derek had helped him clear it.

He heard Lydia gasp as they walked into the clearing that had once served as the Hale’s personal look out point. The trees that enclosed the clearing shimmered with fairy lights, and a picnic bench, artfully placed, held a selection of snacks on a checker blanket.

Isaac turned and saw Lydia’s awestruck face, and he smiled, he had wanted to make an impression and compete with the hordes of men who tried to whisk her off her feet and if her face was anything to go by, he had done it well.

“So, still want to leave?” he asked and Lydia smiled at him, a glint darkening her green eyes as she walked closer to him.

“I think I can hang around for a bit, let’s see what you have planned.”

Isaac watched Lydia and she practically glowed under the dimmed lighting and the smiles she sent his way, as she nibbled on the snacks Mrs McCall had prepared for them.

Lydia was completely different, and as the date wore on, her mask slipped and she lowered her walls and Isaac was awestruck at her brilliance. He understood now why her friends where so loyal towards her, why the whole town bowed down and worshiped her. He would cover the roads in rose petals for the chance to glimpse one of those smiles again.

Their conversation had wrapped itself around them and time passed by them effortlessly. The moon was high in the sky when Isaac’s attention focused on the lateness of the hour. Lydia had covered her mouth with her small hands and tried to subdue a yawn. He stood up and walked over to her, offering her his hand, as he smiled gently down at her wide eyes and full lips.

“Let’s get you home, princess.” This time when he said the word, there was no malice, no implied disgust and disapproval, because know he understood.

She smiled wistfully at him and allowed her hand to disappear in his. Dutifully following him down the dark and winding path, she smiled to herself. She had enjoyed this evening; it was casual, spontaneous and relaxing. She had felt herself unwind, and the ease she felt when she was around him made her want to stay by his side. He could not know that, Lydia Martin never let anyone have the upper hand.

So knowing she would not be hanging around when he dropped her off, she tugged gently on his arm and he slowed to a stop, before turning to look at her. She could see the question forming on his lips, so she smiled up at him, walked closer to him and slipped her purse into one of his back pockets.

“So I don’t drop it on the way home.” She answered, painting her face with feigned innocence, to his questioningly raised brow. She did not move out of his space though, instead she tilted her head, as her gaze lingered on his lips and she bit her lip. Why had she never noticed them before? They looked so firm and inviting. She wanted to kiss him; she wanted him to kiss her.

Isaac swallowed; he had not wanted to kiss her… yet. He had planned to wait, to set himself apart again. He wanted her to fight for his kiss, but she looked up at him, with eyes gleaming seductively and glazed. Her gaze fixed on his lips as her mind meandered and she licked her bottom lip before tugging it between her teeth, and his resolve was lost.

He cupped her cheek and lowered his head down to hers as she stood on her toes, closing the distance. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she moaned, softly, in the back of her throat. Her lips were better than he had ever imagined, soft and forgiving and full of promise, like she held the secret to the universe in her lips.

Her body was flush against him, and she felt the familiar pull of lust in her lower back. She needed to breathe, but his lips made her feel so safe and yet vulnerable, that she clung on just that bit longer. She felt so empowered and secure; she could conquer the world so long as she had his kiss. Had she been kissing anyone else, she would have analysed the feelings, she would have dissected and laughed at her thoughts, but her mind had gone blank.

When he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, his name filled her mind. _Isaac_ her mind kept on calling out, his name travelled to the darkest corner of her mind, and filled it. It grew and multiplied until it was pushing against the nerves that ran straight to her voice box. Before she had even realised what had happened, she heard her voice sigh out, breathlessly, “Isaac.”

“Mm?” He hummed, pulling away slightly, looking down at her. His eyes seemed to express everything she felt. When he stepped back she shivered, her body missing his heat and his safety.

“Let’s go,” his voice was rough, as if he had to clear his throat from the spark they had created between them.

Isaac could feel Lydia’s smile on his back as they drove home, her arms wrapped around him and she snuggled into his back, drawing herself as close as she could to him.

When he pulled to a slow stop next to her house, she slipped away from him reluctantly; she did not want the night to end. She pulled her purse out of his pocket, expecting him to leave, and turned towards her door, but his hand wrapped around hers and he walked her to the door, bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Before walking down to his bike. He waited until Lydia was safe inside before peeling off towards home.

* * *

 

Lydia’s mother smiled fondly at her daughter when she walked into the kitchen the next morning.

“Have you thanked him for the date yet?” she asked, she would be damned if her daughter did not have proper dating etiquette.

“Not yet Mom, I doubt he is awake yet.”

Natalie removed the mug from her daughters hand and tisked, “You can get tea after you thank him.”

Lydia pulled her phone towards her and began typing, “How is this ‘Morning Pup, thanks so much for last night, I had an amazing time’?”

Her mother handed her a steaming mug of tea and smiled, kissing her forehead she mumbled, “That’s my little lady. Now tell me details.”

* * *

 

Isaac had heard his phone ping, as he helped Scott tidy up the kitchen. Scott had accepted the grunted good as sufficient when he asked Isaac how the date went. Nevertheless, Stiles had been messaging him for the last hour, begging, pleading and even threatening for details, so Isaac had started ignoring his phone.

Mrs McCall had smiled knowingly at Isaac this morning when she caught him smiling at his coffee, but had left it at that. He really appreciated the respect of privacy he got now, he had not had it before, so the trust and respect they had for him, after offering their home to him, had guaranteed them lifelong loyalty.

When he picked his phone up, he smiled as he saw the messages from Stiles, 12 of them. Then Lydia’s name flashed across the top of his screen and he opened the message quickly. It was a sweet, teasing message thanking him for the date. He smiled; trust Lydia to be the modern interpretation of a lady.

“Isaac, dude. Please just tell Stiles. He is hounding me for details now.” Scott shouted down the stairs as he moved into his room, and Isaac started typing.

**_It went well Stiles, we chatted and ate and then I walked her to her door and kissed her cheek. I will tell all later during COD, now let me get stuff done._ **

* * *

 

Lydia sat on Allison’s bed when the mass message came through; they were having a pack party at Derek’s today. Allison, who was promptly informed about every single detail of the date, and had sat through and even helped Lydia with dissecting every single emotion and moment and thought that had happened, looked up from her phone with a cheeky smile.

“We have four hours; do you think you will have enough time to get ready for seeing Isaac?” She teased, tossing her phone onto the bed next to Lydia.

Lydia laughed and pushed her gently, “Don’t ruin it; otherwise I will never admit that you are right ever again.”

They arrived together, late and laughing, drawing the attention of the boys. Lydia smirked at Allison and winked before gliding out of the car. Allison grinded wildly as she followed Lydia up the path to the patio. One of the reasons she loved Lydia was because of her unabashed flirting and inherent sensuality. She could make a gay man straight if she wanted to, and although Lydia had merely shook her head in laughter, Allison still firmly believed she would at least make them curious.

Lydia’s sinfully tight dress clung to every single one of her curves, and Allison smiled as she watched the eyes of every male darken and watch her swaying hips. _Confidence is key_ Lydia had told Allison as they stopped _just watch_. She was watching and she had to agree.

Walking up to Scott, Allison purred, “If you want me to try and organise a three-way date with her just ask.”

Scott blushed and ducked his head, his brain racing for an excuse or an apology anything really, and it was blank. Allison chuckled at his obvious distress and pressed a kiss against his cheek, before snagging his coke out of his hand and taking a sip.

“Hey babe,” he finally responded, kissing her in earnest.

Meanwhile Lydia had sauntered right up to Erica and Cora, past Isaac and stopped short.

“What’s with the Cheshire cat smile?” Lydia asked Erica, as she bent at her hips and reached for a chip.

“That was quite an entrance Miss Lydia Martin.” Cora cooed, giggling when Lydia winked at her, “If I wasn’t 100% sure about my sexuality, I would be questioning mine.”

“I am questioning mine.” Erica piped up, her eyes lighting up with mischief, “But that’s not anything new with you around.”

Lydia threw her head back laughing, and touched Erica’s shoulder, “Are you hitting on me? Tisk-tisk babe, you’re going to have to up your game if you want to win me over.”

“Oh we heard, Stiles was moaning to Boyd about how all the boys are going to have to up their game, once you start telling the story.” Cora stated, just as Stiles walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I was just pointing out that Isaac failed at the bro-code.” Stiles pouted and the girls laughed.

Isaac watched Lydia, as she laughed and moved and talked. She ignored him, and at first, he felt disappointment and resentment, he thought they had a moment yesterday. When he caught her glancing at him over her shoulder, he smiled, she was playing a game and she had him where she wanted him. He had to make the first move here.

He debated with himself for a while longer, and it was not until he just happened to see Lydia alone for a brief moment and read the hurt in her face that he realised this was not a game, not completely, she was giving him the choice as to how he wanted to interact around their friends.

She was doing what they always did, flirted from the distance, teased but never speaking. He drained the drink in his hand, and started walking towards her. She had her back turned to him now, talking to Allison and by judging the sympathetic look in her eyes, the conversation was about him. She glanced at him and smiled, excusing herself from the conversation as he got near.

“Hey,” he cringed, that was a horrible opening, and he should have planned this better.

Lydia turned slowly and took a step back, so she did not need to strain her neck looking up at him, “Hey Puppy.”

“So are you enjoying yourself?” he asked, cringing again, wow he was pathetic right now.

“Not really, I was hoping that this guy who took me on an amazing date would spend some time with me, but he doesn’t seem that interested.”

“Well, he is an idiot, anyone that was lucky enough to take you on a date, and managed to impress you, shouldn’t be sulking and should be setting up the next one.”

“Well I do like them dumb. Makes for an easy relationship, but no I wouldn’t call him dumb, maybe he is just too wrapped up in his own head to notice that the show was for him.”

“So what did he do to impress Beacon Hills’ very own princess? I want to make notes for when I go on a second date.”

“He put in more effort into the one date then any guy has ever put in a relationship before. All you need to do is show her that you care enough to make an effort and it will be mind-blowing. So when is this date of yours?”

“I was thinking Tuesday after Lacrosse practice.”

“Perfect, I think she will be able to squeeze you in.”

They smiled at each other as they separated, and went off to talk to the others, but now whenever they caught each other’s eyes, they smiled.

* * *

 

Lydia Martin liked it rough, or so she had thought, but now as she sat thinking about last night with Isaac she lost all her former certainty.

Lydia’s mom was gone for the weekend and over 4 months of pleasing herself, Lydia was ready for something more. Therefore, when she came home from an afternoon spent shopping with Allison she was thrilled to spot Isaac leaning casually against the front door.

He smiled warmly as she stopped in front of him and stood on her toes, kissing him quickly before unlocking the door and breezing past him. Isaac closed the door behind him, making sure the lock hit home before following her up the stairs and into her room.

He watched her from her bed, as she bustled around packing her new clothes into her cupboard and grinned as she huffed at the organisation scheme.

“Princess, your cupboard is so organised and planned, even I could find exactly what you are looking for at any given moment, don’t be so hard on yourself.”

She ignored his statement, added the last pair of boots into its place, before turning, and holding out her hand, waited for him to grab hold of it before smiling up at him and stating, “I am starved, and I need nourishment.”

Lydia and Isaac made waffles, because that is what Lydia wanted, and it had been worth it. Watching her nibble. She had an ability of getting so much pleasure out of simple things, but that made her so sensual.

When she moaned as she placed a Nutella filled piece on her tongue, Isaac’s groin responded. Lydia looked up at him and recognised the look in his eyes, her body immediately responded, her lower back tugging with need.

“Please,” she whispered. Isaac made it clear that as much as he wanted her, he was going to show her that he was in her life for more than her body and pretty face, but right in that moment, with her body humming with need and his straining, he had no will power.

With two firm steps, he was in front of her, his lips finding hers. She pulled him closer to her, fitting her curves against his body and sighing into the kiss. The need between them only increased, she could feel his hard length on her stomach as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He wanted to taste every corner of her devilish mouth. The deeper he dug, and the more she moaned, the more he needed, and he realised a moment too late her kiss would drive him insane.

He pressed his knee between her legs and she groaned as the rough material of his jeans created an ounce of friction.

“Please Isaac,” she whispered into his lips, as she pressed down against his leg.

Isaac grunted and picked her up, placing her on the counter behind her. His hands gripped firmly on the counter next to her legs as he kissed her deeper, moving between her legs and moaning when his groin felt the heat radiating from her.

He pulled back, searching her face, as he lifted one hand to stroke her red hair out of her face. His eyes locked with hers and the intensity sizzled, forcing a shiver down her spine.

“Are you sure?” he asked, the strain of pulling away evident in the throaty growl that tainted his voice.

She whimpered at his voice and nodded, leaning forward, her hands reaching for his cheek as she pulled him closer to her. Their lips crashed together for a second time, and with a growl, Isaac placed his hands on her waist and pushed against her.

His fingers ghosted over her thighs, past her hipbones, but they skimmed past her sensitive breasts and explored the bones of her shoulder. They then trailed down her arms and then started the journey back down.

Pushing her hair off her shoulder, he bent down and peppered kisses on the pale skin. Humming into the nook that held her pulse and smiled as her skin prickled under his touch.

He took off her dress slowly, and stood back, memorising every kink in her body before letting his soft warm fingers skim the exposed skin. She shuddered as he pressed a kiss behind her ear as his fingers skimmed over the swell of her breasts.

He had turned her whole body on. Every nerve in her body ached to be touched and the need between her legs grew, but he did not stop, his fingers driving across her body, lingering at every turn and resting at every stop.

She tugged at his shirt and he obliged, shrugging out of it and dropping it next to the pool of material that was her dress. The feel of his skin against her warm palms, caught her breath and he tensed as her hands flew to the buckle of his belt.

He tugged her hands away and kissed them.

“Slow down babe, we have all night.” He murmured into her neck as he shimmied his pants down his legs anyway. He ached now that he bounced freely, the thin cotton of his boxers, hiding nothing of his.

He kissed the soft, milky skin that spilled over the cups of her bra. Smiling at the sigh, it elicited out of her. He unhooked the bra, letting her toss it aside, and kissed at the pert nibbles that tainted her heaving breasts pink.  He wrapped his lips around one and ran his tongue over it, sucked gently whilst pinching gently on the second one.

His lips found hers again, and he dipped his tongue in between her swollen lips. His hand snaked between her legs, and she groaned as his long fingers stroked against the soaked material that protected her sex.

He smirked wickedly when she whimpered the moment his fingers stopped applying a slight pressure. His fingers curled around the thin band he tugged them down, sliding them off her smooth legs in one motion.

Kneeling in front of her, he kissed the heated skin of her inner thigh, as his finger stroked between her folds, teasing them open. His lips stopped their slow, wicked path down her thigh, and he looked up into her glazed eyes.

“You’re sure?” he asked, clearly, determinedly, searching her face for any form of hesitation.

“Yes,” she sighed out, and he almost missed it, but he had not and in one swift movement, his long finger slid into her. He explored her, pressing against every wall, and awakening every nerve she had. When he found the bundle of nerves, he teased them until Lydia groaned. A sound of raw, painful release of the tension he had caused in her.

He added another finger, stretching her walls slightly and her slight pant, morphed into a moan slipping past clenched teeth as he slipped them in and out of her. Dragging them along the raised bundle of nerves with every stroke.

His touch was gentle but determined. He executed each stroke with confidence and skill, eliciting the exact response that he craved. However, he was unprepared for the way, in which Lydia responded. She arched into him, rode his fingers. Moans escaped from her clenched teeth as she threw her head back, writhing with pleasure that made the slow, deliberate strokes of his fingers seem painful.

He ached, his swollen head bobbed against the straining material of his boxers, as he clambered up to his feet. Lydia watched his movements with hooded eyes and tugged her lower lip between her teeth in anticipation. Her blown out pupils followed his hands as they moved to his waistband and watched the blue material pool on the floor.

When Isaac straightened and kicked the scrunched material into the growing pile of clothes, her eyes where trained at his engorged friend. She swallowed hungrily as he neared her, glancing up into his eyes, before watching him settle in between her legs.

For a brief moment, he pressed against her heat and moaned, before rocking slightly back onto his heels. He grasped himself in one hand, pumping himself gently, as he watched Lydia watch him. Her gaze hot and the lust tainting her heaving breasts pink.

“Still?” He groaned, when Lydia’s lustful gaze locked on his eyes. She nodded, pleading with her eyes, as her hands clung onto his shoulders and she lifted herself into a kiss. He pulled back gently, resting his head on hers.

“Watch with me,” he whispered, and her gaze dropped with his. She panted, her breathing hurried, as his head pressed gently against her warmth. When she opened up for him, her breath caught and for a moment, there was silence, as he sunk into her.

He could feel her stretch, her body accommodating him, allowing him inside of her. When he stopped moving, she sighed. He looked up into her eyes, and saw the beautiful mix of pain and pleasure that filled to her eyes. He pulled back slightly and she hissed, glancing down to watch him slip out of her, but he pushed back in, opening more of her up as he settled in deeper.

Once he had filled her completely, they fell into a natural rhythm. A painfully slow rhythm that had him grazing her spot with each tug and push. Her moans caught in her throat and her breathing laboured. Soon she was moaning his name softly, from the back of her throat, as she held his intense gaze. She shattered on the ‘Is’, her body shuddering and her muscles tensed around him as he drove into her.

He pulsated in her, her body egging him to empty himself in her. Begging him to follow her over the edge, and with a final thrust he did. She had fallen against his shoulder and her arms clung to his forearms as she basked in the release he had finally granted her.

Isaac touched down a few moments before Lydia, and he held her spent body against his, relishing the warmth that radiated off her as she moaned softly. When she finally recovered enough to glance up at him, she smiled broadly.

“Help me down puppy,” she whispered into his chest, and chuckled slightly when he picked her up, letting her body slide down his, with not an inch of space between their bodies. She handed him his boxers after she had pulled his shirt onto her body. Waiting for him to fix himself up, she scooped up their pile of clothes and led him into her room.

Lydia Martin liked it rough, but only when she didn't love the guy.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was my attempt at writing. Hope you didn't need to cut your eyes out after reading it or something like that.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, but like I said be gentle, it is my first time and I have run out of fandom themed bandaids.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
